


Once Burned, Twice Shy

by Emiline



Category: Murder She Wrote
Genre: Best Friends, Episode Tag, Episode Tag: s3e13 Crossed Up, F/M, Gift Giving, Misunderstandings, Older Characters, Pre-Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiline/pseuds/Emiline
Summary: There's a good reason that Seth acted so strangely, telling Jessica not to worry in Crossed Up that he had brought her jewelry, that it was only a medalert necklace. They've been down the jewelry path before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A friend and I were watching Crossed Up when my friend said "What if the reason Seth is acting so strangely is because he did give her jewelry before and it got weird?". That thought bounced around in my head a while, and eventually out came this ficlet.
> 
> Just playing with the characters and the world, don't own anything.

It had not occurred to Seth, until the moment that he handed Jessica the box with the medalert necklace in it to Jessica that there was any similarity between this situation and The Time of Which They Did Not Speak.

"Don't worry, it's not jewelry," Seth said in a rush, as though by speaking quickly he could chase the embarrassment out of his voice.

The Time of Which They Did Not Speak had occurred a couple of years after Frank's passing. Seth had been out on one of his rare trips out of town, and had seen the most beautiful and Jessica-like bracelet in a tiny little antique shop on his way back from one of his fishing trips. It had been a little pricey but it was so patently perfect for Jessica that Seth had bought it without giving it too much thought. And it wasn't as though neither of them had ever given the other an expensive present before.

He'd meant to keep it for her birthday, really, he had. He was definitely going to wait for her birthday, he told himself and continued to tell himself as, a few weeks after the trip he picked up the box containing the bracelet and slipped it into his pocket.

He and Jessica had cleared up the dishes from a spaghetti dinner and were just settling down to coffee. Jessica had been regaling him with the latest bit of her current book.

"Oh Jess," he said, when the conversation had lulled, "got this for you a little while back and was meaning to keep it for your birthday, but it seemed a shame to wait that long." He pulled the box from the pocket.

"Why Seth," Jessica laughed, looking pleased. "How thoughtful of you."

"Go on, opening it up."

She lifted the lid, and a strange expression crossed her face. "Oh Seth, it's beautiful," she said sincerely. "Really, I had no idea. It's gorgeous."

He couldn't point to what exactly, but something was wrong. She was as warm and genuine as ever, and he believed that she was being sincere in her praise.

"It is beautiful," she said, "but I couldn't possibly accept it."

"Whyever not?" he demanded a little gruffly, feeling that the situation was slipping out of control somehow.

She hesitated a moment. "Seth, you know I am very fond of you," she began. "You're my best friend." She reached out and laid a hand over his.

Seth nodded, and tried to look as though this conversation made perfect sense to him though judging by Jessica's face he was not hiding his bewilderment well.

"But Frank was the love of my life," she continued gently. "And I'm not ready for anyone else. I may never be."

"Jess, believe me I -" he glanced down to their hands, still resting together. "That's not what I meant at all." He winced internally, as it occurred to him that that was not the most gentlemanly way of phrasing it. "If you still don't want to accept it, I understand, but - I meant it as a friend. Nothing more."

It had been true. He wondered briefly if it was still true, before ruthlessly squashing down that thought. Of course it was still true. It had to still be true.

"Oh, then I do beg your pardon," Jessica said. "If you're sure-" and he didn't know whether she was talking about his intentions or his desire for her to accept the gift, but nodded anyway "then thank you Seth. It's a lovely gift."

She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"Friends?" she asked.

"Always," he replied.

But things never were quite the same for him again, after that.


End file.
